Angels On Heaven and Earth
by Cat Girl Queen of Taiora
Summary: This is the second time uploading this fic Ok not much romance right now but there will be some more in part two. This is an Angewomon/Angemon romance. I don't really know what else to say without spoiling the very dull plot of this story. Anyhoo please R


Disclaimer: I do not now nor will ever own Digimon. Thank You

Authors Note:This is an Angewomon/Angemon romance that also connects T.K. and Kari. This takes place after season 2 T.K. and Kari are in high school along with Davis and Cody. Yolie and the older kids are in college.

Joe= 21

Tai, Sora, Matt = 20

Izzy, Mimi= 19

Yolie= 18

T.K., Kari, Davis= 17

Cody= 15 or 16

Angels on Heaven and Earth

by Cat Girl

Kari smiled to herself as she got up that friday morning. Everything seemed to be perfect. For one thing, she was very popular in school, despite math her grades were excellent. Her boyfriend T.K. was the sweetest most lovable thing in the world. Her brother Tai had just gotten married about two years ago to his long time best friend Sora. She even had an afterschool job at a little shop that sold arts and crafts. Basicly every thing was going well, she had no worries and no stress, at least not now any way.

**Digiworld**

Angewomon and Angemon both fell to the ground in pain. Devipiedotismon laughed wickedly and said "Your no match for me wuthout your little digidestened friends to help you" *by the way Devipiedotismon is Devimon, Piedmon, and Myotismon all mixwd together in the same virus thing that got Etemon. I chose these Digimon because they were all destroyed by and angel Digimon* Devipiedotismon was a giant mega digimon. He had Piedmons head with Devimons body and Myotismons mask and wings. Angemon quickley rushed to Angewomons side. She had hit her head against the ground very badly and her arm was twisted. "Angewomon, wake up. Are you alright ?'' he said gently shaking her. Angemon looked around him and saw several green shrubs. He shot his hand of fate at the bushes causing them to flare up in a burning inferno. "Ha, do you actually think that your petty attacks can defeat me." Devipiedotismon said. Angemon said nothing. He knew that burnig down those plants couldn't do crap to this guy, but it would create a distraction so he could take Angewomon and retreat. Angemon bent down and picked up Angewomon and quickley flew away. 

**Earth**

****Kari and T.K. were sitting on a bench tht evening in the park talking. "I wonder when Tai and Sora are gonna have their first kid ?" Kari said "Well they've been married for a couple years now. I guess they want to finish college and start there careers before they have a family. I know thats how I would feel in that situation." T.K. replied "I guess. I just was wondering what it would be like to be an aunt. I've never had a younger sibling so I'd like to learn how to take care of a baby" Kari said "I've never had a baby brother or sister either. Well I coun't cause my parents are divorced, but at least you were in the position to have a younger sibling, and you still are." T.K. added "My parents say that they are satisfied wit just me and Tai whenever I ask them about that. The closest I've ever had to a little brother or sister in my little cousin Molly. When she was little I used to babysit for her a lot I still do. Infact I even have a picture of her when she was about a year old. Would you like to see it ?" she asked digging through her purse and pulling out a wallet. "Yeah sure." he said. Kari flipped throught the pictures in her wallet and pulled out a pictuer of her small cousin then handed it to T.K. "Shes so adorable. " he said "How old is she now ?'' "About 3 years old" she said.Kari came across another photo. This picture was of Angemon, Angewomon, T.K. and herself after they're second adventure in the digital world. "Hey T.K., do you remeber this ?'' she said handing him the photo. "Yup. I wonder how Angemon and Angewomon are doing now" he said "You know what, I always thought it would be cool if Angewomon and Angemon got together the way we did.'' Kari said "Well the way our destinies are linked together I woldn't be surprised at all if they did." T.K. replied "I sure do miss them. They must love it being in the digital world, not worrying about anymore evil digimon and just relxing and living life like a normal digimon." she said "I'm pretty sure that they are fine, besides I think that if any thig were going on there that they would warn us some how." T.K. said. He pulled Kari closer to him and kissed her cheek as they watched the stars.

**Digiworld**

****Angewomon slowly opened her eyes to find Angemon looking over her. "Are you ok you took quite a hit there." he said "Yes thank you. I feel much better now." she said. Angewomon looked around to see that Angemon had laid her on a bed of grass and lush green leaves inside a cave. There was a small fire beside her bed. She looked out of the opening of the cave to see that it was night time. She sat up, but as soon as she did she laid back down because her head hurt so much. "Do you want some water ?" Angemon asked her handing her a cup filled with clear serene water. "Yes, thank you," she said taking a sip of the water and then lying back down "What happened ?""Devipiedotismon attacked us in the forest, and you hit your head against a rock and went unconcious." he said "What are we going to do now, we need Kari and T.K. but how will we let them know were in trouble without leaving the digital world ?" She asked "Thats just the thing.We have to leave or else we can't find them." he replied "Go to Earth. How ?" she asked "Theres a gate just arcross the sea to and island. It was once a remote place where young digimon warriors used to train. but it evntually was deserted because of the Dark Masters rule over the Digital world." he said "Why would there be a gate on a deserted island ? I'm mean how could it come to be there ?" she asked "I'm not exsacty sure why it came to be there in the first place, but I do know that before it was a training base it was part of a great kingdom that ruled a good area of the Digital World, and that particular island was where the castle was built. The ruens of it are still there and that was part of the training course. I'm guessing that the gate was a part of the castle and that the rulers who liv0 ed in the castle used it to travel to different worlds.'' he said "Makes sence, I guess, but I do you know all this stuff about that island ?" she asked again "I once heard Genni talking about it. Then I went to the Digiworlds database and did a little more reserch on it." he said "Well then I guess that tomarrow well fly over to the island, go to earth find Kari and T.K. then destroy Devipiedotismon." Angewomon said "I guess.'' was all Angemon had to reply 

Early the next morning they got up and quickley flew out of the cave and over to the beach keeping an eye out for Devipiedotismon. After coming to the beach the mapped out the sea so that they wouldn't get lost and so they could find small islands to rest on. They began their journey shortley after dawn quickley flying towards the island. Angemon predicted that it would take about a day to reach the island half a day if there was no wind. Being it an ocean there was bound to be some wind so it took a little less than a day to get there. When they spotted the small island in the water they could easily see the ruins of the castle. The castle ruins were no more than a few blocks of stone piled on to eachother. The gates were burnt but the stone frame still stood hold another wall that looked like an outpost. "Do you see where a gate could be ?" Angewomon asked "Not out here but I think I know where it could be." he said pointing to a peice of the ruins that looked like a passage. They quickley headed down the steps and ventured into a very long tunnel which they soon found out lead into a large cavern. '' So wheres the gate ?'' Angewomon asked "right here." he answered pushing aside a pile of rocks revealing what looked like a control panel. They both touched it and it began to glow. Suddenly a large white circle aperred in front of them and on the control panel were the typed words** Destination: Tokyo, Japan**. "Well you were right. Japan here we come." Angewomon said " You said it." Angemon replied. They both flew into the vortex to Earth.

Angemon and Angewomon both fell out of the portal and onto a hard pavement. 

"Did we make it ?'' Angewomon asked 

"Yes, I belive we have." Angemon said looking around the alley that they had landed in. Angemon started progressing towards the street to begin his serch when Angewomon grabed his arm. 

"Wait Angemon we can't go around here looking like this." 

"What, are you suggesting that we take on human forms ?'' he asked 

"Yes, it would look less suspitious and I've always wondered how I would feel without these big wings attached to me." she said 

"Alright, I'd like to see what its like without these wings for a while." he said. 

They released their power and it slowy drifted over them, takeing away their wings and white armor as well as their visors. Angewomon was now wearing flared blue jeans with a white tank top that exposed her belly button, and a black leather jacket. Angemon now wore baggy khaki cargos and a black tee with a jean jacket. Angewomon's blond hair hung down her back, while Angemon's hung in a nape pony tail. Angemon looked over himselfthen at Angewomon 

"Woah.." he said 

"Excuse me?" 

"Um nothing " he said.

He looked over at Angewomon once more. He had always found her very attractive now more than ever. To Angewomon, Angemon looked better now than he did with wings. She blushed a little when she relized he was staring at her. 

"Hhmm you know what." she said 

"What ?'' he asked 

"Lets give ourselves names. " she said 

"We already have names." 

"No, I'm mean to fit these new identities" 

"Oh, what your saying is that since were now on Earth adapt to that of the humans."

"Excactly, let just take on our own human identies"

"Ok, that sounds like fun"

"Ok well if any one asks I'am Angelica and your..." 

"Adrian." he said interupting her

"Adrian ?" she asked

"Speaking."

"Ok, Adrian, It sounds nice. I guess" 

"Well, any idea where we would find two love struck teenagers ?'' he asked her 

"Um, well remeber that place that they went to every day, I think it was called school."

"Yeah mabey we should check there."

So they headed toward the school. Unfortunitly, they had forgotten that Kari and T.K. would now be in high school not in jounior high. 

"Excuse me can you tell us where we can find Takeru Takashi and Hikari Kamyia ?" Adrian asked *I'm now going to refere to them as there made up names kay*

Mr Fujyama looked at the odd couple and said "Try the high school down the road."

Angelica and Adrian looked at each other, then turned around and headed toward the high school

Adrian and Angelica aprouched the high school. It was shortly after the last bell there so the campus was filled with students all over he place, many of these students were in couples.

"Great. Its gonna take forever to find them with all of these other kids around." Angelica said 

"There must be a way that we can find them through the digivices." Adrian replied

"Hey wait, I know what to do!" she exclaimed

"What ?" 

"Nothing."

''Excuse me ?"

"Do nothing at all. Think about it if they have their digivices with them the D 3s will track our signal leaving them to come to us." she said

"Wow I never thought of that." he said "But what will we do while we wait for them to find us ?''

"When in Rome do as the Romans do" she said

"News Flash, since when were we in Rome ?'' he asked

"No its a saying silly. It means that since were here on Earth we should just act like regular humans." she replied. 

"Oh I see so we sit around and act like slobs all day." 

"or we could go shopping"

"Ok"

___________________________________________________________________________________

I know it isn't really a cliff hanger, but I should have part two out soon mabey I don't know


End file.
